Dos caras
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Draco sabe que esto no es una buena idea, pero necesita que acabe la guerra ya. [Regalo para MrsDarfoy]. Twoshot.
1. La mentira

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Este fic es un regalo para mi amada OTP_ _ **MrsDarfoy,**_ _que hoy se hace un añito más vieja._

 _Darfoy, es el segundo cumpleaños que celebramos juntas, y espero que nos queden aún muchos, muchos más. Sabes que te adoro con toda mi alma porque siempre estás ahí, a un simple Whatsapp de distancia, contándome tu vida y haciéndome feliz con un mensajito. Muchas gracias por todo el tiempo que me dedicas y por ser tan absolutamente genial, de verdad. Mi vida es mejor gracias a ti._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te guste :)_

* * *

 **DOS CARAS**

 **I. La mentira**

La poción tenía pinta de ser asquerosa. Era una mezcla entre rojo oscuro, marrón y verde musgo, y además de ella salían unos vapores nada tentadores.

—¿Seguro que está bien hecha? —preguntó, mirándola dubitativo.

—Draco, por enésima vez —respondió su madre, repartiendo la poción en una serie de botellitas numeradas—, no soy Severus, pero tampoco una completa inútil.

—No he dicho que lo fueras, solo... —Tragó saliva y se encogió de hombros—. No sé, no tiene muy buena pinta.

—Te vas a transformar en otra persona, querido, es normal que tenga mal aspecto. —Draco apretó los labios para no comentar nada, como lo horrible que era el plan y lo mal que iba a salir—. Bueno, esto ya está. Gracias al vino que he diluido, los efectos de cada dosis duran doce horas, así que acuérdate de tomarla regularmente, incluso de noche, para que nadie se dé cuenta.

—Sí, madre —murmuró él con los ojos bajos, cogiendo una de las botellitas y observándola con temor.

Notó una mano en el hombro y alzó la vista para encontrarla con la de Narcissa Malfoy, que lo miraba con los ojos tristes y el rostro pálido.

—Eres muy valiente, hijo mío —dijo, con la voz entrecortada—. Te quiero mucho y estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Adelante.

Sin una palabra más, Draco se bebió de un trago el brebaje y dejó de ser Draco Malfoy.

A partir de ahora, sería Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Draco se sentía un extraño en su propio cuerpo. Era su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era.

Weasley era un poco más alto que él, desgarbado y de andares vulgares; el pelo lo tenía más largo y no dejaba de apartárselo de los ojos; y las manos eran ásperas y delgadas, llenas de callos. No estaba nada cómodo en ese cuerpo y se le notaba.

—Muy bien —murmuró, odiando su nuevo tono de voz. Afianzó la bolsa sobre su hombro y agarró con fuerza su varita, que había tirado, estropeado y manchado para que no llamara la atención. Sabía que Weasley era torpe y descuidado con sus cosas—. Allá voy.

Cogió el tazón roto que le haría de Traslador y solo le dio tiempo a suspirar una vez antes de que el mundo empezara a dar vueltas y aterrizara en un vulgar jardincillo, oculto entre dos árboles.

—Recuerda —musitó, intentando darse ánimos—: consigue toda la información necesaria sobre qué necesita Potter para matarlo. Si tu tapadera es descubierta, lárgate como puedas. Intenta no morir.

Acto seguido, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la casita que se veía al fondo, cuidando cada paso y encorvando un poco la espalda, intentando imitar la forma de andar de Weasley.

—¡Ron! —chilló una voz muy conocida y levantó la vista para ver, cómo no, a Granger, que corría a toda velocidad hacia él con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

Le saltó encima, abrazándolo con fueza. Él tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para devolverle el abrazo, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar pero deseando que no se le notara.

—¡Has vuelto! —exclamó ella, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho y sin dejar de abrazarlo—. Estábamos tan preocupados... Pero ven, corre. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Estás herido?

Le agarró la mano y empezó a tirar de él hacia la casa, llena de energía y vitalidad, hablando sin parar.

Draco se dejó arrastrar, demasiado aturdido como para imponer resistencia y sin poder creerse su suerte. ¿Qué mierda de seguridad era esa? ¿Iban a acogerlo sin más, fiándose solo de su aspecto?

—Qué lento vas —se quejó ella, aún sonriendo, y tiró con más fuerza—. Vamos, vamos, vamos.

—Estoy cansado —le dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Pero adelántate tú si quieres. Lo bueno se hace esperar —añadió con un guiño, intentando comportarse como Weasley pero sin poder resistirse a añadir algo de su propia cosecha.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco sin dejar de sonreír y echó a correr de nuevo hacia la casa.

Draco le miró el culo descaradamente durante todo el camino, intentando que ella no se diera cuenta.

Acababa de encontrarle una cosa buena a esa misión de mierda que tenía.

* * *

A Granger, se dio cuenta enseguida, le gustaba tocarle.

No sabía si era porque ella y Weasley estaban liados y como nunca estaban solos tenía que contentarse con pequeños toques o porque lo había echado de menos, pero en los dos días que había pasado en la casita la tenía siempre encima: se sentaba en su regazo de imprevisto, le tocaba el brazo, el hombro, la rodilla, le daba besos en la mejilla, se pegaba a él en todas partes, le pasaba la mano por el pelo... Casi tenía miedo de irse a dormir y despertarse con Granger a su lado en la cama.

Considerando la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba con ella últimamente, su misión estaba yendo bastante bien. Nadie había notado nada raro, y dio gracias a Merlín por la ausencia de los Weasleys y Potter de la casita. De estar ellos, lo habrían descubierto en el minuto uno, estaba seguro.

Sin embargo, su tía Andrómeda –«No es tu tía, imbécil, ahora eres Weasley»– no parecía muy contenta con su presencia. Supuso que se debía a que, con él, ahora eran ocho y estaban bastante apretados y, como él, odiaba la falta de intimidad que eso ofrecía.

—Ron —dijo de repente Granger, levantando la vista de su libro e inclinándose hacia él desde su asiento y bajando el tono de voz—. ¿Dormirás conmigo esta noche?

Draco tuvo un breve ataque de pánico: ¿qué se suponía que tenía que contestar a eso? Si Weasley tuviera dos dedos de frente, contestaría que sí; pero como no los tenía (y Draco sabía que no los tenía) no sabía qué contestar sin delatarse.

—Eh... —Se pasó una mano por el pelo, imitando un gesto que había visto muchas veces en él cuando no sabía qué decir—. Yo... Pues...

Ella le sonrió, cariñosa, y se levantó para sentarse en su regazo. Draco anticipó el movimiento, viendo casi a cámara lenta cómo ella descendía y se sentaba, poniendo sus piernas perpendiculares a las suyas e inclinándose hacia él desde esa extraña intimidad que había creado.

—No te preocupes por los demás: se van todos a la reunión de la Orden después de cenar. Solo quedaremos tú y yo para guardar la casa, y te he echado de menos —le murmuró en el oído.

No sabía qué hacer con las manos y no sabía quién era esa Granger, tentadora y cálida, nada que ver con la gritona insoportable que él conocía. Tragó saliva.

—¿Qué piensas? —insistió ella, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, la esperanza pintada en ellos.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Acostarse con Granger no entraba en sus planes y esto le estaba descolocando todos los esquemas.

—Si tú quieres... —dijo al final, con la voz demasiado ronca como para simular que no le había afectado su proximidad.

—Fantástico. —Ella le lanzó una sonrisa deslumbrante y le rozó la mejilla con los labios, apenas una breve caricia, antes de levantarse—. Voy a ver si Andrómeda necesita ayuda.

Y se marchó, meneando ese estupendo culo que tenía y dejándolo atontado, descolocado y, por qué no decirlo, un poco asustado.

¿Quién era esa Granger?

* * *

Afortunadamente –o no, aún no acababa de decidirse–, Granger era una bruja de palabra y para ella, dormir significaba exactamente eso, dormir.

Cuando Draco, tras beber la poción y armarse de valor, acudió a su cuarto, esperaba –quizá– encontrársela medio desnuda. No esperaba encontrársela vestida con una camiseta vieja y un pantalón holgado, sentada al estilo indio sobre la cama y leyendo un tratado de Runas Antiguas.

Bueno, al menos estaba en la cama. Pero no parecía que estuviera por la labor, precisamente. ¿Entonces para qué lo había llamado?

—Ehmm... ¿Hermione? —preguntó desde el marco de la puerta, notando su nombre pastoso y extraño en la boca—. Si quieres me voy y vuelvo en otro momento...

—Oh, no, no —respondió ella, levantando la mirada y dedicándole una sonrisa luminosa—. Ven, siéntate aquí.

Él se acercó, dubitativo, mientras ella recogía el libro y le hacía sitio en la cama.

—Pero siéntate, hombre —insistió, tirando de su brazo hacia abajo—. Que no muerdo.

Él se sentó a su lado, rígido e incómodo. Ni él ni su madre habían contado con que, además de fingir, infiltrarse, pasar desapercibido y conseguir información, tuviera además que realizar otro tipo de tareas. Pensándolo ahora, se daba cuenta de que esto tendrían que haberlo previsto.

¿Y si lo besaba? No tenía ni idea de qué haría Weasley –y, la verdad, tampoco es que quisiera saberlo—.

—Estás muy tenso —informó ella, como si él no lo supiera ya—. Y hablas muy poco. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

—Sí, solo que... Estoy cansado, ya sabes. No me termino de acostumbrar.

—Lo sé, es duro. —Ella lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Olía condenadamente bien. _Mierda_ —. Pero bueno, ya estás en casa de nuevo. ¿Dormimos?

Ella sí que durmió, pero él pasó media noche en vela, intentando hacerse una idea de la relación Weasley-Granger y cómo funcionaba, y esquivando el cuerpo de ella, que a cada rato se iba acercando más y más. A eso de las tres de la mañana, la tenía completamente pegada, abrazándolo.

Para su desgracia, no era en absoluto desagradable.

* * *

Domingo.

Ya llevaba una semana infiltrado, y de momento parecía que nadie sospechaba de él. Y si lo hacían, eran muy buenos ocultándolo.

Draco decidió que era un buen momento para comunicarse con su madre. Estaría preocupadísima, lo sabía, pero habían acordado no comunicarse a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Cerró la puerta y abrió la bolsa que había traído consigo, extrayendo de ella un trozo pequeño de pergamino y una pluma.

 _Estoy bien. Nadie sospecha; no P. Informaré más adelante. D_.

La tinta desapareció en el pergamino nada más ser escrita, y Draco guardó los utensilios justo antes de que la puerta se abriera y apareciera, cómo no, Granger. ¿Es que no se hartaba de estar con el inútil de Weasley o qué? Vale que desde que él era Weasley le había subido el nivel intelectual, pero aún así...

—Ron —dijo, sonriendo como siempre—. ¿Qué haces aquí encerrado? Baja al salón con nosotros, anda.

—No me apetece mucho...

—Ay, pero Ron, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño—. Estás muy raro últimamente, muy poco sociable.

Draco notó cómo palidecía. Joder, joder, joder, lo acababa de joder pero bien. No había caído en que Weasley, con toda la familia que tenía, fuera sociable, ¡pero si era obvio!

—Es que... No sé, me siento raro, ¿sabes? Sin Harry... —improvisó rápidamente, dominando apenas el temblor de su voz. Joder, tenía que disimular.

Milagrosamente, Hermione suavizó su rostro y se acercó hasta él.

—Sí, es verdad —reconoció, apoyándole una mano en el hombro—. Pero Harry está bien, ya lo sabes.

Una oportunidad. Draco se lamió los labios antes de, como el emblema de su Casa, atacar de improvisto.

—No, de hecho no lo sé. No sé nada de lo que ha pasado por aquí desde que me fui, porque nadie me lo ha contado —se quejó, usando su mejor tono lastimero.

Hermione se sentó a su lado, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

—Las cosas siguen como siempre —lo tranquilizó ella—. Harry está oculto con Kingsley y Minerva, buscando nuevas maneras de derrotarlo ya que parece que lo de los Horrocruxes es imposible. Estábamos tan cerca... —se lamentó—. Pero esa puñetera serpiente asquerosa se nos escapó.

Él asintió con la cabeza, con el rostro compungido, pero mentalmente celebrando la noticia. ¡La serpiente! Tenían que matar a Nagini para poder matar a Voldemort, era la pieza clave.

—No pasa nada, podemos matarla y acabar con todo esto —respondió él, y ella soltó una breve carcajada irónica.

—Sí, esa sería la solución ideal... Pero es la más difícil de todas.

—Lo conseguiremos —contestó Draco, cogiéndole la mano que tenía en su hombro y apretándosela para darle ánimos.

—Eso espero. Anda —dijo ella de pronto, levantándose con renovadas energías—, vamos a bajar antes de que se piensen que los odiamos y por eso no queremos estar con ellos.

* * *

Nunca tendría que haber sucedido, pero Draco no había podido resistirse a probar el vino que había estrenado Andrómeda para conmemorar el primer cumpleaños de su nieto.

Además, se había autoconvencido mentalmente, quedaría muy feo no tomar algo.

Pero claro, por su estupidez ahora estaba medio borracho. No era que no le gustara, más bien al contrario: tenía una sensación muy agradable de paz, de que sus problemas no eran tan importantes. Eso debería haber sido el primer aviso.

Solo quedaban Hermione y él en el salón, junto con la tercera botella de vino de la velada, que iba disminuyendo cada vez más rápido. Ella, sentada a su lado en el sofá frente al fuego, tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas, y Draco se sorprendió pensando que estaba preciosa. Eso debería haber sido el segundo aviso.

El tercer aviso, que tampoco llegó nunca, debería haber llegado cuando la mano de ella empezó a recorrer su muslo, realizando formas y dibujos invisibles sobre la tela del pantalón que sin embargo Draco sintió grabados en su piel a fuego para siempre.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó, carraspeando cuando la voz le salió demasiado ronca.

—Me aburro —se quejó ella, haciendo un puchero. Viéndola así, tan cerca, Draco debería haberse dado cuenta de que Hermione Granger, al igual que él, estaba algo más que achispada.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? —Draco agarró su mano para que dejara de moverse y, con la otra, le acercó la botella de vino—. ¿Quieres?

—Vale. —Ella le tendió la copa inmediatamente para que se la llenara, dando un largo sorbo y suspirando de felicidad inmediatamente después. Se acurrucó a su lado, todavía con la copa en la mano, y pasó sus piernas por encima de las suyas.

—¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó él, con cierto toque de ironía en la voz. Lo cierto es que era cálida y agradable, y él sí que estaba muy cómodo.

—Mmmm... Sí. —Se terminó su copa de un trago y la dejó de nuevo en la mesa—. Pero creo que voy a dejar de beber ya, porque ya nos hemos terminado la tercera botella —añadió riendo.

Él, sonriendo, le tendió su copa.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres un poco más? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. No debería haber hecho eso, pero ahora todo le daba igual.

Todo menos ella: su voz, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su risa, su perfume. Quería envolverse en ella y no salir nunca.

Hermione le cogió la copa con una sonrisa traviesa, rozándole los dedos y enviando una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. La observó beber; el movimiento de la garganta al tragar, los labios rojos por el vino, su gesto al dejar la copa, ya vacía, en la mesa.

—Te he dejado sin vino —se lamentó, dándose cuenta de repente—. Lo siento, solo quería darle un sorbo.

—No te preocupes, ya he bebido suficiente. —Como bebiera un poco más, iba a hacer alguna tontería, como envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella y...

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Hermione se movió de su lado, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

—¿Me perdonas? —preguntó, segundos antes de que sus labios impactaran contra los suyos, y el cerebro de Draco dejara de procesar pensamientos.

Se besaron durante minutos, horas, días. Se besaron durante un tiempo infinitamente corto, que Draco aprovechó para aprender su sabor, la forma de su boca y los contornos de sus labios, paladeándola como al vino y dejando su marca en ella.

Ella lo agarraba del jersey con fuerza, y él sujetaba su cintura, extendiendo las manos para intentar abarcar todo lo posible, odiando al jersey que los separaba y le impedía tocar su piel.

De repente, Hermione se apartó. Lo miró temblorosa, con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro pálido.

—Tú no eres Ron.

El mundo se detuvo un instante, paralizado, y Draco tragó saliva antes de recuperar la compostura, de repente más sobrio de lo que había estado nunca en su vida.

—¿Y quién soy, si no soy Ron?

* * *

 _¡TATATACHÁAAAAAAAN! No sé cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo porque aún está a medio escribir, pero vamos a suponer que pronto xDDD_

 _Y nada, ¿algún review? ¿Qué pensáis? No he dicho nada antes, pero esto es un medio AU, donde la guerra se ha alargado bastante más._

 _Un besito,_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	2. La verdad

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

TODO EL MUNDO A RELEER EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, QUE HACE CASI DOS MESES QUE NO ACTUALIZO Y NO SABRÉIS NI DE QUÉ ESTOY HABLANDO.

( **Darfoy** , siento haber tardado, te quiero. Espero que te guste aunque sea algo malillo y con final cutre).

* * *

 **DOS CARAS**

 **II. La verdad**

Ron había reaccionado con demasiada tranquilidad a su acusación, pensó Hermione ausentemente. Él nunca hubiera reaccionado así, era demasiado volátil.

Y sin embargo, ¿quién iba a ser sino Ron? Era exactamente igual que él. El pelo, las manos, las pecas… Era él, y sin embargo no lo era.

No podía serlo, esos besos… Esa manera de cogerla…

—Contéstame —le exigió él, agarrándola de la cintura para evitar que pudiera apartarse—. ¿Quién crees que soy?

—No lo sé, suéltame —contestó vagamente. Genial, ahora le dolía la cabeza. Estaba más borracha de lo que había pensado en un principio, estaba claro, y estaba metiendo la pata cada vez más.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, contéstame. ¿Por qué no crees que sea Ron? ¿Qué te ha hecho pensarlo?

—No sé, estoy borracha —respondió ella, forcejeando—. No importa, claro que eres Ron.

—Sí que importa. —Él la soltó y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño—. Claro que importa, _Hermione_.

Ella se levantó de su regazo y se quedó de pie frente a él, sintiéndose extremadamente vulnerable. No sabía qué hacer con las manos, ni con los brazos, ni con su cuerpo en general.

Se sentía completamente estúpida, y lo odiaba. _Sabía_ que él era Ron, pero algo le decía que no lo era, que había detalles que no encajaban.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. El vino me ha subido más de lo que esperaba, y no sé ni lo qué digo. ¿Me perdonas? —terminó, indecisa.

Él también se levantó, quedando frente a ella. Cada vez que lo veía parecía un poco más alto, y Hermione se sintió diminuta a su lado, como una niña pequeña y frágil. Ron la observó en silencio unos instantes, escrutándola, antes de sonreírle débilmente.

—Sí, claro que te perdono. Ha sido una tontería, estamos borrachos los dos. Vámonos a dormir —añadió, y la rodeó para echar a andar hacia la puerta—. Buenas noches.

—¡Espera! —exclamó ella, tapándose la boca con las manos—. Espera —repitió, en voz baja.

Ron se giró hacia ella con gesto interrogante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No… No estás enfadado, ¿verdad? —Él negó con la cabeza en silencio—. Buenas noches, entonces. Nos vemos mañana.

Sin decir nada más, Ron reanudó su camino hacia la puerta, dejándola sola en el salón.

Hermione se derrumbó en el sofá y se masajeó las sienes. Algo no encajaba, pero no sabía qué, y encima le dolía la cabeza.

Iba a tener una buena resaca.

* * *

Ron llevaba varios días distante con ella, y Hermione se sentía cada vez peor. Le había hecho daño, lo sabía, y solo le podía echar la culpa de ello al vino. Siempre había despreciado a las personas que culpaban al alcohol de sus actos, y ahora se había convertido en una de ellas. Patético, pensó enfadada.

Y sin embargo, desde ese momento no dejaba de fijarse más en las acciones de Ron, intentando descubrir qué la había motivado a acusarlo de ser impostor. Estaba convencida de que había algo que no terminaba de ser él, pero no sabía el qué.

Ron estaba un poco raro, eso era cierto. Su manera de coger los cubiertos era extraña en él, más refinada, y por primera vez desde que lo conocía tragaba la comida que tenía en la boca antes de empezar a hablar. Sonreía menos, y cuando lo hacía vacilaba, como si no estuviera seguro de estar haciéndolo bien. ¡Incluso se había sentado a leer con ella sin quejarse ni una vez!

Pero, reconoció interiormente, también era cierto que esos eran detalles en los que no se hubiera fijado normalmente. En general, Ron seguía siendo él mismo, su amigo de toda la vida y amante ocasional: amante del ajedrez mágico y de la buena comida, siempre cerca de ella, buen mago, buena persona.

Cerró su libro de golpe, apretando los labios con frustración. Iba a hablar con él, decidió. Tenía que aclarar todo ese asunto, costara lo que costase, para volver a estar como antes. Lo último que necesitaban era una separación.

Se levantó y cruzó el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de él. Dudó unos instantes en la puerta antes de abrirla de golpe, sin llamar.

Ron estaba tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió enseguida, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Hola a ti también —respondió Hermione, sarcástica—. Venía a hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, pasa —contestó él con incertidumbre—. Cuéntame.

Entró, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Respiró hondo, tomando fuerzas, antes de hablar.

—Estás muy raro últimamente —le dijo sin preámbulos—. Y creo que es por lo que te dije el otro día.

—Ya te dije que no importaba —protestó Ron débilmente.

—No —lo cortó ella—, sí que importa. Importa porque prácticamente te acusé de engañarme, de ser un traidor. Y sé que lo dije estando borracha y que no pensaba con claridad, pero quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho.

Él la miró durante largo rato en silencio, aparentemente sin saber qué contestar. Hermione, incapaz de aguantar la tensión más rato, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Eso era todo lo que quería decirte, voy a…

—Espera —interrumpió él—, ¿a dónde vas? Vuelve aquí.

Ella se detuvo donde estaba, de pie en medio de la habitación, y se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cómo que qué pasa? Ven aquí, tonta. Mira que puedes llegar a ser melodramática —refunfuñó, palmeando el asiento a su lado en la cama.

Hermione volvió a sentarse a su lado, un poco tensa por su reacción.

—No era necesario que te disculparas —le dijo él seriamente—. Era una tontería, tú ibas borracha y yo… achispado.

—¿Cómo que achispado? —saltó ella, ofendida—. Tú ibas peor que yo.

—¡¿Peor que tú?! —replicó Ron, incrédulo—. Bebiste mucho más que yo, y ocupas la mitad de espacio.

—¿Y qué? Puedo tener una tolerancia superior al alcohol.

—¿Una tolerancia…? —Ron se interrumpió por una carcajada. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo y riendo mientras Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco y cruzaba los brazos. Cuando terminó, hizo el gesto burlón de secarse las lágrimas, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sí, sí, muy gracioso —refunfuñó ella, en el fondo agradeciendo que hubiera roto la tensión que había en el ambiente—. Graciosísimo.

—Lo siento, es que era demasiado como para no reírme —se burló Ron, pinchándola en el costado y haciéndola saltar—. Tú, una tolerancia superior al alcohol… No me hagas reír.

—Parece que ya lo he hecho —contestó Hermione, disciplente.

—Uuuuuh, alguien se ha ofendido. —Él la volvió a pinchar en el costado, y ella le pegó en el hombro.

—Estate quieto —se quejó, estremeciéndose cuando la volvió a pinchar y dándole otro golpe, lo que desató una batalla campal, sin reglas, sin límites y con un objetivo: vencer.

Con los costados doloridos y la coleta deshecha, Hermione acabó aprisionando a Ron bajo su cuerpo, victoriosa tras haberle dado un buen rodillazo en el muslo.

—¿Te estarás quieto ahora?

—¡Nunca! —proclamó él, empujándola al colchón y colocándose encima de ella—. Te tengo, ahora verás.

Sin embargo, no cumplió lo que fuera que iba a hacerle porque de repente se quedó muy quieto, mirándole la boca con atención.

Hermione, confundida, se preguntó por qué no la besaba. Era evidente que quería hacerlo, pero se estaba conteniendo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Ya veo que tengo que hacerlo todo yo —comentó en voz baja. Él abrió la boca, seguramente para preguntarle que a qué se refería, pero no pudo decir nada porque Hermione aprovechó ese momento para besarlo.

Ron le devolvió el beso, suave e incómodamente al principio pero con mayor intensidad después, agarrándola de la cintura para incorporarlos a ambos y poder estar más cómodos.

En algún momento, Ron le mordió la clavícula, con más fiereza de la que le solía ser propia.

En algún momento, ella le sacó la camiseta, pasando las manos por los planos de su cuerpo e intentando grabarlos en su memoria.

En algún momento, Hermione se descubrió sin ropa y sin aliento, con el cuerpo lleno de marcas y la mente, por una vez, en silencio.

* * *

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba sola en la cama, al parecer –y a juzgar por la frialdad en el lado de la cama donde había dormido él– desde hacía rato.

Tardó unos momentos en terminar de despertarse, entre bostezos y pestañeos, pero cuando finamente lo hizo cayó en la cuenta de lo extraño de la situación. Ron nunca se despertaba antes que ella, y si alguna vez lo había hecho, sencillamente se había quedado en la cama, vagueando.

Frunció el ceño y se incorporó, haciendo una mueca ante el escozor entre sus piernas. Ron había sido muy intenso, distinto a como solía ser normalmente –suave, cariñoso, bastante torpe–, y ella no estaba acostumbrada a esa faceta suya.

Se levantó, medio desnuda como iba, y caminó hasta el escritorio, donde descubrió que había un trozo de pergamino esperando por ella.

Lo cogió, todavía frunciendo el ceño, y se dispuso a leerlo.

 _«Granger,_

 _El verdadero R. W. aparecerá esta tarde sobre las seis en el mismo punto donde aparecí yo. Siento haberte engañado, pero era necesario._

 _M._

 _PD: Yo me encargo de la serpiente»._

Hermione leyó la nota varias veces, procesando lentamente la información, y después la dejó sobre la mesa con un suspiro, frotándose los brazos.

Quería sorprenderse y enfurecerse por el engaño, pero no era capaz. En el fondo, supuso, ella había sabido que Ron no era él, y la nota solo hacía que confirmar una amarga sospecha.

Lo había sabido por la manera que tenía de besarla, invadiendo su boca y mordiéndole los labios. Lo había sabido por cómo la tocaba, exigiendo su placer sin preocuparse demasiado por el suyo propio y tentándola hasta volverla loca. Lo había sabido por su forma de moverse, de caminar, de hablar, de abrazarla.

Lo había sabido porque Ron siempre dormía estirado en la cama, ocupando todo su espacio personal, y su impostor había respetado estrictamente el espacio de ambos sin por ello dejar de tocarla.

Ella había sabido que Ron no era Ron, pero solo quedaba una cuestión: esa M, ¿quién sería?

Y, lo más preocupante, ¿qué querría?

* * *

—No te lo vas a creer, pero me cuidó Narcissa Malfoy.

Fiel a su palabra, el impostor había hecho aparecer a Ron –al verdadero, Hermione se había asegurado de ello– exactamente en el mismo lugar donde él había aparecido. Estaba intacto, sin un solo rasguño, y más hablador que de costumbre.

Tan hablador, de hecho, que Hermione había caído por fin en la cuenta de quién había ocupado el lugar de Ron durante aquellos días.

Draco Malfoy.

—Hermione, ¿me has oído? He dicho que me cuidó Narcissa Malfoy en persona. Al principio no me fiaba, pero la verdad es que en el fondo no está tan podrida como su hijo. Me dijo que quería que acabara la guerra ya —añadió, sombrío.

—Como todos —concedió Hermione—. Hablando de los Malfoy, ¿viste al hijo?

—No, ni una sola vez. Tampoco a Lucius, supongo que estarían ambos por ahí, «mortifagueando».

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa vaga ante la broma, demasiado sombría como para ser real. Aquello confirmaba sus sospechas: había sido Malfoy el que había estado con ella aquellos días. Tenía sentido, si lo pensaba. Había sido demasiado agresivo como para ser cualquier otra persona.

Al pensar en el orgulloso heredero de los Malfoy rebajándose a acostarse con una sangre sucia, no pudo evitar una mueca de satisfacción. Seguro que tendría pesadillas el resto de su vida con que ella le había pegado algo.

Merecido se lo tenía.

—Hermione, escucha. Le dije a Narcissa que si quería se podía unir a la Orden, como parece que ya no le cae tan bien su señor… ¿Tú piensas que lo hará?

—No lo sé —respondió ella—. No creo que lo haga. De todas maneras, no es como si fuera a ser muy bien recibida…

«Y su hijo, menos aún. El puñetazo de tercero será una broma comparado con el que le voy a meter cuando lo vea», pensó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya —concedió Ron—, pero me pareció necesario decírselo. Nunca se sabe, después de todo.

—Nunca se sabe —acordó Hermione en voz baja.

* * *

Para asombro de todos, Narcissa Malfoy le había pedido ayuda a su hermana, y Andrómeda Tonks había aceptado. Así, de repente y tras relativamente pocos interrogatorios –el testimonio de Ron les había facilitado las cosas–, Narcissa y Draco pasaron a estar bajo la protección de la Orden. Lucius había muerto, en circunstancias que ellos no habían divulgado y por las que nadie había osado preguntar abiertamente.

No habían sido especialmente bien recibidos, pero parecía que, con tal de seguir vivos, todo les daba igual. No hablaban con nadie excepto entre ellos y, ocasionalmente, Andrómeda, y se mantenían lo más apartados que podían del resto.

Por eso, cuando Hermione bajó esa mañana, se sorprendió de encontrar a Draco en el salón, leyendo con tranquilidad en el sillón más cómodo de todos.

—Granger —saludó escuetamente.

—Malfoy —murmuró ella, evitando su mirada y centrándose en preparar su desayuno.

Desayunó en un silencio incómodo, intentando no desviar la mirada hacia él aunque sabía que la estaba observando sin tapujos. Al final, no aguantó más y se giró bruscamente en su dirección.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Me estaba preguntando… —Draco se interrumpió bruscamente y sacudió la cabeza—. Nada, da igual.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿Te estabas preguntando qué?

—Si aún lo conservas —susurró al final.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando con atención. Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

—¿Perdón?

—Nada. —Sin añadir más, Draco se levantó y se fue, abandonando el libro sobre el sillón.

Cuando él se fue, ella se llevó una mano a la clavícula donde, verdoso y apenas visible, quedaba aún un rastro de los dientes de Draco.

«Si cree que se lo voy a enseñar, va listo».

* * *

—Mi padre murió porque quiso matar a Nagini. —Era una bomba, pero Draco lo soltó con parsimonia, en voz baja y sin levantar la vista del crucigrama que estaba haciendo.

Hermione se giró hacia él tan rápido que casi se dislocó el cuello.

Por alguna razón, solían encontrarse en la biblioteca. No hablaban más allá de lo imprescindible, pero se hacían compañía mutua en una casa donde ya solo quedaban ellos. Los demás se habían trasladado a otros lugares más seguros, pero ni Draco ni Hermione habían querido abandonar esa casita, ambos por razones desconocidas para el otro.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Te dije que me encargaría de la serpiente, pero mi padre no quería dejarme hacerlo y decidió hacerlo él. No avisó antes de… —Draco tragó saliva, mirando obstinadamente el pergamino—. Nos lo encontramos muerto al día siguiente, envenenado.

—¿Nagini…? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja, sintiéndose una insensible por preocuparse más por la serpiente que por una persona pero sin poder evitarlo.

—Viva —cortó él, tragando saliva y arrojando la pluma con un gesto brusco sobre la mesa—. La puta serpiente está viva, mi padre muerto y mi madre y yo perseguidos. No hizo bien ni eso —añadió amargamente.

Hermione quiso decirle que no hablara así de su padre, que no estaba bien, pero se contuvo. Sería muy hipócrita de su parte, y no es como si lo fuera a consolar.

—Al menos lo intentó —aventuró, cualquier cosa excepto quedarse callada.

Él la miró de reojo, y apretó los labios.

—Sí. Al menos lo intentó, qué puto gran epitafio, ¿eh? —espetó, con rabia—. «No hizo nada bien en su puta vida, pero al menos lo intentó». Jodidamente ideal, gran legado.

Ella se encogió de hombros, negándose a entrar al trapo.

—Preferiría eso a «Ni lo hizo bien, ni lo intentó» —respondió quedamente.

Draco hizo una mueca.

—Supongo.

La conversación murió en ese momento, pero ellos siguieron mirándose en silencio, negándose a desviar la vista y admitir derrota.

—Oye —murmuró Hermione de repente, sintiéndose estúpidamente vulnerable pero necesitando hacer esa pregunta—, ¿por qué te acostaste conmigo cuando…?

—Yo nunca me he acostado contigo —respondió él, casi sorprendido—. Contigo se acostó el cuerpo de Ronald Weasley.

—Bajo el que estabas tú.

—Sí —admitió él—, pero no era yo. Mi cuerpo es cien veces más bonito —añadió en tono de broma.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por eso lo hiciste, entonces? ¿Porque no era tu cuerpo?

—No, lo hice porque la misión lo requería y, sinceramente, se me ocurren cosas peores que tener que acostarme con una chica bonita. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Pero te apoyaste en que no era tu cuerpo —insistió, tozuda.

—Granger —gruñó él—, ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que como el cuerpo no era el mío aproveché para no _contaminarme_ con una sangre sucia? ¿Es eso lo que quieres que te diga? Porque no es cierto, que lo sepas. La misión lo requería, y tal como lo hice con el cuerpo de Weasley lo podía haber hecho con el mío propio.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, sin saber muy bien si fiarse de él. No sabía qué importancia tenía –él la había despreciado toda su adolescencia, ¿qué más daba si lo seguía haciendo?–, pero no podía dejar el tema en paz.

Él la miró de vuelta con la misma intensidad, entrecerrando sus propios ojos. Su mirada denotaba rabia e incomprensión, y de repente se levantó, tiró su crucigrama al suelo y se acercó a ella en una zancada, agarrándola del pelo bruscamente y echando su cabeza hacia detrás.

—Ahora verás —masculló, agarrándola de la barbilla sin delicadeza ninguna y estampando los labios contra los suyos, furioso y embrutecido. Sus dientes chocaron momentáneamente y ella le mordió la lengua, vengativa, antes de que ambos se relajaran, dejando de besarse como si estuvieran peleando y empezando a besarse con más cuidado, más como amantes que como enemigos.

Draco chupó sus labios con sensualidad y empezó a alejarse de ella, pero Hermione lo siguió, medio incorporándose de su asiento con tal de no separarse de sus labios, cualquier cosa para no volver a como estaban. Ni corto ni perezoso, él bajó las manos de cabeza a su cintura, agarrando la parte posterior de sus muslos y terminando de incorporarla para frotar su cuerpo contra el suyo propio, lenta pero insistentemente.

Al final, cuando ninguno de los dos pudo más, se separaron bruscamente, jadeando y respirando con dificultad, con sus cuerpos todavía pegados.

Hermione se quedó petrificada en el sitio en cuanto su conciencia volvió a funcionar, observando a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos. Él la miraba de vuelta en silencio, aparentemente igual de sorprendido que ella por el giro de los acontecimientos.

Durante unos instantes, ambos, todavía cerca, se observaron, como sondeándose. Al final, Draco dio un paso atrás, imponiendo un nuevo espacio entre ellos.

—Para que veas el asco que me das —escupió, antes de marcharse de la habitación a grandes zancadas.

Hermione se quedó sola en el salón, observando el espacio donde él había estado hacía tan solo unos segundos.

—Maldita sea —masculló—. Esto no tendría que haber pasado.

* * *

« _Granger,_

 _He estado pensando, y creo que no podemos seguir así. Estoy harto de que un día me hables, al siguiente no; de que un día te metas en mi cama y los dos siguientes me evites porque tu puta moral se ha interpuesto. Ya es suficiente. Esto será una puta guerra, pero no estoy dispuesto a aguantar esto más._

 _Me he ido. No te voy a decir a dónde, pero quiero que sepas que mi padre no merecía morir como lo hizo, y que voy a enmendar su error. Esa puta serpiente tiene que morir._

 _Dile a mi madre que la quiero, y que tengo un plan lo suficientemente sólido como para volver, pero necesito que sepa que volveré con la serpiente o no volveré._

 _Nos veremos pronto, supongo. O tal vez no._

 _D.»._

* * *

 _No tengo vergüenza por tardar tanto en publicar esto, lo sé y lo siento. Tenía más de medio capítulo escrito cuando mi cerebro decidió bloquearse y hasta ayer no pude terminar el fic :/_

 _Pero como ya está terminado, os pregunto: ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os convence ese final? Es, y no exagero, el quinto final que he pensado, porque no me convencía nada. Espero que no haya sido muy cutre._

 _Nos vemos en otro fic :)_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
